1. Technology Field
The disclosure relates to a data transmitting method and, in particular, to a data transmitting method applied to a mobile device for integrating internet connections of multiple telecommunication modules to obtain the best connection rate.
2. Related Art
Based on progresses of the mobile network technology and consuming electronic products, various kinds of portable electronic products, such as mobile phone, e-paper, laptop computer, PDA, etc., are usually equipped with more powerful and complex functions. For example, many communication or mobile network functions are integrated, so that the compact mobile device can have many applications such as sending/receiving E-mails, browsing web pages, viewing on-line videos, GPS navigating, and the likes.
Under the current various network structures, the data transmission rate of fixed broadband network (e.g. ADSL or optical network) may reach 10 Mbps and, theoretically, up to 1 Gbps. Accordingly, the applications of multimedia web page, 3D image, interactive network, video on demand, and voice over IP are carried out recently. All these new internet applications require the support of larger network bandwidth. However, compared with the fixed broadband network, the mobile network is obviously unsatisfied on the on-line cost, available network bandwidth, and connection quality.
Regarding to the common GPRS and 3G/4G mobile communication technologies, the uploading and downloading technologies of the mobile data still have many bottlenecks. Taking 3G mobile communication technology as an example, the ideal transmission rate for a single connection is only about 3.84 Mbps. Thus, the bandwidth of the network transmission becomes a very precious resource under the circumstance of many users.
If the bandwidth is limited and the transmission rate is insufficient, many applications and functions (e.g. video on demand and multimedia interaction) can not be operated smoothly, so that the mobile on-line function of the handheld device is restricted.